Mountain Castle
by Leadway001
Summary: Captain Shizatsu Suketomo is a plain pilot of the 1st Air Fleet that was stationed at Yokosuka Airport. His job includes hourly patrols around Yokosuka. One day he was transferred to Amami Airport to help supplement the missing ranks of the 12th Air Wing. On that day while visiting a local bar, for the first time, he met a thing, and that thing that was called a Shipgirl.
1. Bansia Tree

**Chapter 1: Bansia Tree**

* * *

 **June 11th: Present Day**

The fateful day came and I am here again.

Underneath the soft shadow of a large bansai tree named Kuro is a small rock totem. There are three elliptical rocks placed on top of each other. These rocks are polished to the point that when you touch them you can feel the soft dusts on the surface.

A small porcelain bowl with sand on it was placed in front of the rock totem. There are already four joss sticks placed vertically on the bowl indicating that someone has already visited this place before me.

There is also a hair ornament placed on the rock totem itself. The hair ornament consisted of a single crimson colored bead at the middle with two strings connected at the crimson bead.

I've seen this hair ornament before.

In fact it was actually me who suggested her to buy this hair ornament…

How nostalgic…I remember the time when we furiously fought at each other just for a single hair ornament. It wasn't even an expensive hair ornament at all.

She just thought that this hair ornament was just too casual or too simple for the person that she's about to give.

All she wanted was a special looking hair ornament that goes together with a black colored hair.

Haaa~ in the end she finally gave in and bought the hair ornament. She was really pleased when the receiver accepted her gift. She was soo happy that she almost killed me just by hugging.

—Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey, when will you come back?"

A short gush of wind came to my vicinity, rustling the leaves of the bansai tree in front of me. The yellow leaves fell into the ground as the rustling continues.

"I've been patiently waiting you know? Patiently waiting—to the point that I cannot stand it any longer…"

How funny…I wonder if she can even hear me from here…How stupid I am…

Those who are resting can't hear my words.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

I turn around to check who it was. I was not expecting another shipgirl visiting this place.

"You are?" I asked.

Unfortunately, I do not know the shipgirl's name.

Hey, you've got a visitor. Do you know her perhaps?

The shipgirl in front of me then bowed her head and introduced her name with a soft gentle tone.

"Michishio, I am the third ship of the Asashio class destroyers. Nice to meet you...you are?"

I lowered my head and introduced my name.

"Shizatsu Suketomo, first son of Shizatsu Yamamoto of the Shizatsu-clan." I said with a soft tone.

"Shizatsu-clan? Hmm haven't heard of it. Anyways why are you standing in front of the rock totem?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I am here to pray for the person that died in the war." I answered.

The small destroyer furrowed her eyebrows as she heard my answer.

"Sarcastic are we? So what's your relationship with the first shipgirl hmm?" She asked.

First shipgirl? What are you talking about? _She,_ as far as I know is the 27th shipgirl to be summoned by Admiral Goto who is the commanding officer of the IJN's Combined Fleet Branch.

It's a special branch where _shipgirls,_ a manifestation of the former IJN warships that were sunk in the previous war, are gathered.

They are responsible for protecting my homeland, Japan, from the Abyssals; creatures from the deep sea that suddenly attacked humanity back on December 23, 2049.

It's been a year since then and a lot of progress has been made when the shipgirls were utilized to break free from the abyssal blockade.

It's been a year since I've met the woman I loved. A year after her painful passing.

Without hesitation I answered, "Her lover. Back when she was still alive."

The small shipgirl looked dumbfounded. Of course she should be.

 _Shipgirls and you humans are not supposed to mingle with each other._

Those were the words she said to me back then. It was a stone carved rule for them so to say.

But that didn't stop me from loving her.

"Y-You lying bastard, a shipgirl cannot get a lover! It's against the rules!"

Well there is nothing I can do about that…what happened on that day happened.

"It up to you whether you accept it or not. Yamashiro and I really did—"

"Yamashiro…?"

What….you forgot the name of the shipgirl that this rock totem is dedicated to? Talk about being ignorant.

"Yamashiro! The second ship of the Fusou-class dreadnaughts….the only dreadnaught that was sunk on the Second Battle of Vladivostok." I said as softly as I could.

But the small shipgirl was still confused. Wait is she a newly summoned shipgirl and does not know anything about the events that happened prior to the abyssal blockade's destruction.

"What are you talking about?" The small destroyer says with utter contempt, "Yamashiro-san is on Yokosuka right now. The flagship of the third fleet that is responsible for patrolling the yellow sea!"

…what?

"T-that can't be….I-I was told that she sank in bat—"

"Enough already….I'm here to pray to the first shipgirl that sank in battle not to interact with a poor, senile, lying man…" The small shipgirl says shoving me to the side.

Despite her small size she was able to move my sturdy body.

The small shipgirl kneeled in front of the rock totem and placed three joss sticks at the porcelain bowl. She then proceeds to lit up the three joss sticks and clapped her hands once.

She fell silent, closing her eyes and muttering a prayer under her breath.

"H-hey answer my que—"

"Another word and I will personally end you right here…" She says with a violent tone.

I fell silent, not because I am following her words but because of fear. This shipgirl, despite its small size can kill me on the spot.

With no words to utter, I move a single step back and another and another and another….

~o~

 **April 19**

When the announcement came that humanity was under attack by creatures from under the sea, my initial thoughts were _fuck what the hell did I just watch?_

And then the death tallies were broadcast on local news as well as the sunken ships that were sent to Okinawa Sea to defeat the black creatures dubbed as Abyssals by the news reporters.

A lot men and women died on that day. Half of the IJN's ships sank and only a handful of destroyers and LHA's returned home.

Let's not forget the sudden revolution that erupted on Tokyo after Okinawa fell to Abyssal Control.

The revolution died down when the current, Emperor Haruno succeeded to power and relinquished the revolution the day after it even started.

The Diet was abolished and was replaced by a totalitarian governance.

Basically, Japan has now turned into a nationalist monarchist nation.

Nothing really happened when Emperor Haruno came into power. Oh right, the Abyssal Blockade…in which all communication from the outside world is severed.

The internet became localized, radios became localized, satellites rendered useless and Netflex was turned into a static soup.

Our lives became…bland when our connection to the outside world was severed.

Lastly—

"Mother! We ran out of rice again!" My little sister yelled from the kitchen.

"Then we'll eat the fishes without rice!" Mother yelled back from the living room.

I was standing on the backyard at that time. Watching the fish nets that my father placed on his makeshift pond that is connected to the beach on our backyard.

The gate was open, awaiting my interactions with the controls to close the gate.

As soon as I concluded that the amount of fishes in the pond is just about right, I pressed the red button on the controls closing the gate of the pond.

The fishes that were inside the pond tried swimming away, some managed to escape but there are others as well who were trapped inside.

With the fishes trapped inside the closed pond it is now time to push the water out of the pond so that father and I could harvest the fishes.

Using the green button on the controls the side panels of the pond were opened. There are thick nets placed on these panels to prevent the fishes from getting out. There are twelve panels all in all and are placed on the four corners of the pond.

Slowly water was pushed out using a machine located beside me. The machine is very old and is made of recycled parts. This is father's first invention, a very crudely made machine to be honest. The welding pattern looks bad and the bolts used were not matching with the holes that were supposedly drilled for them resulting in a scenario where on a single metal plate there are six holes but out of the six holes two were only utilized.

Well I don't blame him. After all he built this machine without using a carpenter's tape.

As the sound of the machine entering deceleration I lowered my head towards the pond and observed the fishes that were flopping on the wet sand.

"A good haul" I said with satisfaction.

I then cranked the lever in my left and watched another net emerged from the wet sand. Slowly the sand was squeezed at the thin gaps of the net like a cheese slicer while at the same time rounding up the fishes at the middle.

"Alright that's enough for today."

I turned my head to my right and saw my 67 year old father smiling at me.

"Father, Why are you here?" I asked with a worried look because he is supposed to be resting right now.

"Well I kinda forgot that I have a pond at the backyard and that it needs a person to man it. When I arrive here you were already taking my place. That won't do, after all this is my pond." Father let's out a scuff as he walked towards the terminal and pats my back. "I know you are transferred to Amami Airfield tomorrow and wanted to spend your time here. But you mustn't forget that you still have other duties back at Yokosuka Airbase."

I let out a sigh as I placed my hand on his shoulder while using my left hand to press the stop button to stop the machine from proceeding further.

"You just want me to talk to mother don't you? Is that why you are here to take over?" I said with a joking manner.

"Hey now, I raised you to become a pilot not a fisherman. And yes I am here to take over your work because I want you to fix your mother's foul mood."

"It was not my fault that I was transferred to an island somewhere at the south of Japan." I said to dismiss the subject.

"It is still your fault that you didn't ask why you were transferred there in the first place. Suketomo, you can't just follow orders and not question them." He said to me while pushing me to the side so that he could man the controls.

I scratched the back of my head as I turn around and said "Fine, I'll go talk to her." Heading towards the living room.

I could only hear my father utter "Hmm!" and heard the machine sprung to life once more.

And with that I headed to the living room and saw Saya watching the television.

She jabs a thumb at the kitchen prompting me to go there. I walked behind her and ruined her hair, she hissed angrily as I hurried towards the kitchen.

At the entrance I watched mother prepare lunch as always. The rice cooker was off, well that's because we do the have rice today. Instead we had pork stew minus the pork and soy sauce in a bowl.

"Mother I a—"

"Go to the living room and prepare the plates. We'll talk once I am done here." She said.

Scratching the back of my head I headed to the living room and sighed. Saya took notice of this and said "Dismissed before you could even utter a single sentence?"

"Well you could say that. She's really pissed. Hey help me with the plates." I said back.

Saya just lowered her head and turns off the television. She then followed me into the kitchen where the utensil cabinet is located. I took the plates while she took the spoon and forks.

We then returned to the living room where the table is located. Firstly I placed the plates in close proximity of each other. That's one plate at the front, two plates on the right side and a single plate at the left side.

Saya then placed the chopsticks on a wooden chopstick rest in front of each plate. She then placed the spoon and fork on each plate.

Mother then arrived shortly after and on her hands is large bowl of meatless soup and a dish that I do not know about.

"Call your father, Saya." She says before returning to the kitchen.

"Alright…"

I took the rice cooker from the cabinet that it was resting on and placed it on the table. I then sat on left side of the table where a lone plate is placed. After that I then opened the rice cooker to check if there are any left over rice from yesterday's meal.

Luckily there's a bit left in here.

With a serving spoon I scooped some rice from the rice cooker; around four scoops; and placed it on the plate.

For some Japanese family, you usually have a bowl to place the rice on and another bowl for the meal but in our family we were raised eating on a flat plate and were taught to place our rice on the plate together with the meal.

Part of the reason is because my mother was not born in Japan. She was born on another island nation at South East Asia. Father found her one time when he was on a business trip.

He was rejected for a couple of times since the scars of the previous war were still fresh on my mother's mind back then. How my predecessors invaded their country and savaged the country for three years.

But father didn't give up. One reason being that mother was a _yamato nadeshiko_ back then. And another is that mother was a _yamato_ nadeshiko back then.

Hey, don't scrutinize me for repeating my works. I just copied what my father said back then when I asked him why he married mother.

With a slam mother arrived on the table with another bowl on her hand. This time it was miso soup.

"We'll wait for your sister and father." She announced.

She was refusing eye contact with me as she sat on the chair. She placed both of her hands on the table and raised one hand to place underneath her chin to stare at the entrance.

Mother didn't age much. That's because she is still fifty-two years old. She was married to a man that was fifty years old when she just entered her late thirties.

Talk about a scary and weird age gap. But if it wasn't for the two of them being in love, I wouldn't be even sitting in front of her right now. I still wonder what my mother found on father that made her consider marrying him.

 _Oh don't even say it's because of his dick._

"Mother I have a question." I say.

Mother turns her head towards me and nodded once. Gulping, I then uttered my question to her with her dagger like eyes.

"So what made you fell in love with father?" I asked with a flat tone.

"Well it's simple really" she says with a sigh, "That's because he's got a massive dick." She answered with a serious look on her face.

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me._

I let out a sigh realizing that something simple made my mother consider marrying a drunkard who's living near the beach and was unemployed when I was born.

Good thing my mother didn't lose hope….I guess.

"Unemployed, outcast by his family, a former soldier in the IJN, a former drug dealer, and a lot more…He was that kind of a man before you were born Suketomo. Now tell me, imagine the look on his face if he finds out that you died while fighting the abyssals?" She says while facing the opened door.

"Mother…I just—I was just—"

"I know what you're thinking. _I just wanted to do my part in this country, I just wanted to serve my country, I just wanted to protect these people that I call Japanese, I just wanted to make my father proud."_ She then faced me with a look on her face that I haven't seen before. It was a mixture of both _disappointment_ and _sadness_. "Now have you ever wondered what I would look like if I lose my one and only son?"

I fell silent as I took the _unknown_ _food_ in front of me. Using the serving spoon I scooped a good amount of the food and placed it on top of my rice.

"No, I couldn't imagine it. Though I can see how my father would look if I were to die. He is a softhearted man after all. But, mother on the other hand, I couldn't imagine it….After all, you are a strong willed woman." I said.

Mother had an unusual mannerism. I took notice of this when I was still a high school student. She tilts her head to the right slightly with a corresponding smile on her face. This mannerism usually means that she is _satisfied_ with something or just plain ol' _happy._

"Well-well, looks like mother is pleased."

Father's voice then came to my ears. I turned my head to the window at the back and saw Saya and Father's head peaking in.

"Also, I did those things so that we can eat Kathrin." Father says with an annoyed tone.

"I'd rather not hear it from you, Yamamoto. Now come inside, you too Saya, don't keep the _blessings_ waiting for you." Mother says as she starts praying.

I wonder if my answer convinced properly. She was dismissive with the subject…. _bahala na_ is what my mother would say….

* * *

 **A NEW STORY UNFOLDS AND THIS TIME IT'S ABOUT THE SHIPGIRL THAT WAS FORGOTTEN BY EVERYONE!**

 **Stay tuned for the Second Chapter: Amami Touchdown!**


	2. Amami Touchdown

**Chapter 2: Amami Touchdown!**

* * *

 **Yokosuka Naval Base**

"Yamashiro"

 _How odd._ The girl said to herself. She was pretty sure that she ordered the Marine Guards that were posted on that sector not put anything that might block her view during her morning coffee breaks. But it appears that a six foot high metal wall has been erected blocking the beautiful sunrise from her deep crimson eyes.

"Yamashiro"

 _I'm gonna find that filthy watchman and tear his limbs one by one and then…I'm gonna order Akashi to tear that wall down!_

"Yamashiro!"

Just as she was about to reach her monologue's climax a stone like fist landed on her cranium shaking her _corrupted brain_ whilst at the same time forming a large bulge on her head.

 _Yamashiro_ or by her official name Imperial Japanese Navy Ship _Yamashiro,_ is the second ship of the Fuso-class Dreadnaughts. She is currently the only member of the Second Battleship Division and is currently out of commission until her rigging maintenance is complete.

"AHHHH! That hurts!"

With both of her hands placed on her head, Yamashiro immediately yelled back like she was living in the mountains. She stood up, easily towering over the officer that suddenly threw a fist on her head.

Wearing a plain white uniform attire is the Fleet Admiral of the Combined Fleet branch of the Imperial Japanese Navy, Admiral Arimato Goto.

"Keep it down will you? It's early in the morning and you are acting like its already noon." The officer said with a sigh.

"And who do you think who's fault that is?!" Yamashiro yelled back.

"Anyway, I have a new assignment for you and the newly formed 11th Mobile Strike Fleet." Admiral Goto handed over a notepad with papers fastened on it.

Yamashiro furrowed her brows as she received her orders written on the notepad. She slowly read the words and tried summarizing them up.

"A six member fleet composed of: Noshiro from DesRon 2, Suzuya from CruDiv 7, Zuiho from CarDiv 3, Nagatsuki from DesDiv 22, and Shigure from DesDiv 27. What kind of a composition is this?" Yamashiro complained.

"Just don't mind the fleet composition, will ya? Anyway you guys will be posted on Ushuku Port on Amami Island. Your job there is to protect the transport ships coming from Kagoshima Naval Base and into the island of Amami." Admiral Goto explained as he turns around and headed towards the exit.

Reading along the secondary objectives written on the paper, Yamashiro then furrowed once more at the third secondary objective out of the seven that were listed.

"Scouting missions on Okinawa….Admiral are you out of your mind?"

Admiral Goto halted as he slowly turns around and faced Yamashiro. With a stern look on his face he then says, "Yes….I believe that is what Ooyodo said to me as well. But we need information about that island sooner or later. A bigger Operation is coming and we need all information that we can get before the Operation commences. I believe you already know what that operation is correct?" Admiral Goto explained.

"Operation Ten-Go….." Yamashiro answered.

"Well then…"Admiral Goto turns around before saying, "You have a year's worth of information digging. Also, be careful out there okay? Akashi and Asahi are still developing the so called _wonder weapon_ that might help us in the long run. Getting heavy damage out there would mean a month's worth in the Repair Docks."

Yamashiro averted her eyes and cursed. She knew what the consequences are if she was to do her job out there—away from Akashi and Asahi's help are— if she does things recklessly. She wouldn't want to repeat what happened during the First Battle of Vladivostok ever again.

"Fine, we'll get this shit done. So when are we going to sortie there? Are we sailing towards there or are we going to ride a plane?" Yamashiro asked.

"Hey I already told you that everything is already pointed out in the paper. I have paper works to do so read every single detail alright? Chao!"

Just before she could utter a complaint the Admiral rushed out of the Lounging Area without even closing the door.

She could only let out sigh as she read the names of the girls that she will be sortieing with. A smile slowly emerged out of her lips as she read the name of the last member of her fleet.

"How funny, the luckiest shipgirl in the fleet is sortied with the unluckiest shipgirl in the fleet…..Such misfortune…"

~o~

 **June 13**

I let the sound of my engines rumble for a little more before slowly lowering down the throttle. The flight operator was giving me signs of bad news about my aircraft. Of course he would be giving me bad news.

Of the 120 F-22's that departed from Yokosuka Airport only 52 aircraft landed safely. The reason being is that we were intercepted by Shinyuusha's or Abyssal Raiders in English halfway before we reached the island's proximity.

As the sound of my engine slowly whistles down, I pressed the red button on my terminal to raise my cockpit canopy. A flight operator then climbed at the side of my cockpit and yelled, "There's a large hole on your second engine as well as your aft fuselage! You are lucky you didn't explode in midair!"

I turned my head counter clockwise to check how bad the damage was. It was really bad, a months' worth of repairs for sure.

Slowly I moved out of my cockpit and climbed down from the left side. The flight operator at the right side of my cockpit then started doing checks on my terminal as well as the flight controls. A flight maintenance worker then ran towards him and gave him a bag.

I strolled around my aircraft to check what the other damages are. So far, there are a lot of them.

Two inch holes could be seen on my vertical stabilizers and a couple more on the side panels. Damn, she's a mess. Those Shinyuusha's gave her a good beating. Even worse, she might not be able to fly again.

I am sorry old girl, I couldn't keep you going after all this time…it was good two year experience.

"Captain Shizatsu! The major is waiting for you at the squadron office!" A maintenance worker yelled near me.

I removed my pilot helmet and placed it on my side, I then gave the maintenance worker a _thumbs up_ gesture telling him that I heard him clearly. Following that exchange I then walked towards the squadron office located near the 1st Air Group Hangar.

With a knock on the entrance I then opened the door revealing a man wearing a blue uniform top and a brown worn out trousers at the bottom. He was reading a report printed on a piece of paper whilst standing in front of the window that is facing the runway.

He noticed my entry, he gave me a smile and started organizing his things.

"I did not expect your group to be intercepted that badly. I am sorry for your loss, Captain Shizatsu." He said to me.

"Ah, you already knew me. I guess there's no point to reintroduce myself then. Actually major—"

"Major Futoshi Moto." The officer interjected.

"Right, actually major those pilots aren't really under my command. We were just a group of pilots gathered at Yokosuka Airport and were ordered to fly here to be transferred into the 12th Air Wing." I explained to him.

The major nodded his head twice before reading the report on his hand once more.

"So you came from Hiroshima…though your address is not fully revealed here…Have you fought against the Abyssals before you were transferred here Captain?"

Ah, an interview? Guess I should answer honestly then…

"No…the battle that happened today was my first. Though there were times where I had close encounters with the so called Shinji-Sha in the past but it was intercepted by a different squadron. Other than that, I am basically a green pilot."

The major's expression didn't change. Rather his expression retained after realizing that a Captain like me got to this rank without any proper combat experience against the Abyssals….that is true but if we are talking about human to human dogfights.

"So you participated on the Third Battle of Leyte Gulf during the Third World War and got yourself three confirmed kills until the end of the war…interesting. A green pilot when it comes to fighting Abyssals but an experienced pilot when it comes to taking out its own kind…I see."

The major then started scribbling on the paper on his hand and then extended it towards me.

"Alright that settles it. You will be my second in command since you are the only one who had actual flight experience in the squadron other than me. Now for your first assignment, I want you to go to this address and find these men written in this paper. Gather them here before noon so that I can finish finalizing our squadron…Is that clear Captain?"

I saluted and said, "Understood" before walking towards his table and took the paper from his hand.

There are four names listed in the paper and an address and a couple of instructions too. The first person is a lieutenant, second is a warrant officer, the third one is a Master Sergeant….an army airman? And the last one is a Senior Airman.

I did not bother reading the names.

Now for the address…wait, this address. This one is located outside of the base! Is he really ordering me to get out of the base and find these men on the specified address?

Won't I get caught? Wouldn't I be jailed because I went out of the base?

Why am I getting agitated you might ask? Well that is because enlisted men in the Army, Navy, and Air Corp are not allowed to venture out of their assigned bases unless the bases are in Mainland Japan.

I am currently not in Mainland Japan!

"Oh, if you are wondering if you can get out of the base or not—" The major behind me suddenly talked like he forgot something important, "Give this to the Marine Guards and they'll let you through."

The major handed over a small sheet of paper. There is nothing written on it, at first I thought he was joking so I told him, "Uh, Major there is nothing on the paper."

But he only said "Yes, I can see that." He then forces the paper on to my hand and said, "Get moving, it's already nine and you have a time limit!"

Having been shoved out of the office, I had no choice but to follow his orders and headed to the nearest road leading to the main gate.

A lot of soldiers are garrisoned in Amami Airport surprisingly. Tanks, armored trucks, Missile Trucks, SAM's, Automated AA-Defense pods…the place is heavily fortified to the teeth.

Lastly—

"Halt!"

There's an absurd amount of Marine Guards patrolling the perimeter.

A marine guard raised his hand towards me and asked for my identification card. He was surprised by my rank and immediately threw a salute at me.

"Captain!"

"Aye…" I saluted back.

"What are you doing near the Main Gate? Army, and Navy personnel are not allowed to venture out of the base's perimeter."

With the paper on my hand I presented it to the Marine Guard. I was basically praying that the Major didn't make a fool out of me!

Surprisingly the Marine Guard didn't look confused. Instead he took a small flashlight from his belt and directed its light on the small sheet of paper.

Written using a _hidden ink_ is a report telling me that I, an airman of the 12th Air Wing is allowed to venture out of the Base perimeter for some _psychological_ treatment.

The Marine Guard turns off his flashlight and raised his head towards me. There's this look of sympathy on his face. What is that signifying for?

A few seconds later he ordered the other men near the gate about me and opened the gate. The Marine Guard then gave me another sheet of paper but this time is a gate pass and another time limit.

"Please be back before 1900 hours. Alright, you are free to go." He says before saluting at me and returned to his post.

I was really confused with his behavior. And what's up with this small sheet of paper? P _sychological treatment_ it says. But there is nothing wrong with me….

I let out sigh as I stepped my foot out of the gate. My destination _Carkamakala…_

 _Whatever that means…_

~o~

When I arrive here I was greeted by a rowdy group of teenagers seemingly drunk after gulping down a couple of _piss sake_ in that small building.

Just by its exterior look it had the same resemblance of a rundown bar you can see in Hawaii. This one however was clean looking, they were using wood that had a vanish finish on them making the exterior look clean and shiny. The roof was made of wood as well, I wonder if they put anti-termite paint around the building.

I walked along the pathways that are leading to the wooden stairs of the said building. I can't even tell whether this building is a club, a bar, or even a family restaurant because of the amount of people varying from young, old, soldier, and civilians inside.

Placing my hand on the wooden handle I then opened the door and felt the cold air penetrating my tropical uniform.

The place was really loud. I guess this building ain't your typical family restaurant huh, so a bar maybe because I can't see any dancers that can identify this place as a club.

Walking along the tiled floor I found a couple of soldiers from the Army and Navy talking to each other. They were having a heated dispute about their reasons for being stationed here.

Talks about that a major operation is coming and that they were just stationed here because they ignored a couple of orders.

I was then halted by a woman wearing a red uniform with a red cap on her head that is revealing her brown hear. Typical attire for an employee, she had a menu on her hand and a small sheet of paper. She then approached me and said, "Welcome to Carkamakala~ a place where you can eat like you're on a restaurant, drink with your friends like on a bar, and watch movies like on a movie house! Now what can I get you officer?"

"Ah, since you said this place is like a bar… Then can you give me a single bottle of Sapporo beer?" I said to her.

"Alright, now if you would follow me. I'll escort you to the bar area." The employee said.

I then followed her to another area that was blocked off by a black coated-glass sliding door. Slowly the employee opened it revealing a silent group of soldiers and civilians casually drinking their beers. Some were even lighting up their cigarettes.

I then found myself sitting in front of the bartender who kneeled down underneath the table and placed a sealed Sapporo bear can on the table.

"Shall I pour it on a glass or would you like it as is?" The old bartender asked.

"I would like it to be poured on the glass, bartender." I said to him softly.

"Ah, you can call me Sasaki officer—"

"Captain Shizatsu" I interjected extended my hand towards him.

The bartender named Sasaki nodded and shakes my hand. He then gently lets it go and took a glass behind him. With a flick of the seal the beer can was opened. He then slowly pours the beer into the glass making sure that not a single drop is wasted.

I could just hear the sizzling sound of the beer as it reaches the brim of the glass.

The bartender named Sasaki then turns around and placed a circular beer mat on the table before placing the glass on top of the beer mat.

"Here's your Sapporo beer. Captain Shizatsu." Sasaki-san says to me.

I gently raised the glass from the table and drank the beer on the glass. Man the taste was good, just at the right spot.

Anyhow I can't just waste my time here drinking Sapporo all day long. I need to find my subordinates before noon.

And asking Sasaki-san over here might give me some hint where my soldiers are located inside the four corners of this building.

"Excuse me Sasaki-san. I would like to ask a question."

Sasaki-san then walked towards me as he wiped the insides of a large beer bottle with a white towel. He then raised his eyebrows, awaiting my question.

"The thing is I am looking for these people written in this small sheet of paper."

I slid the paper on the table that I received from the Major. Sasaki-san then leans in and moved his eyes, seemingly reading the contents of the paper.

"Lieutenant Hideyoshi Tazuho, Master Sergeant Murakumo Shio, Senior airman Moji Honda, and Airman Furata Nara…I believe I know these people. However, I need to know why you are looking for them Captain Shizatsu." Sasaki-san says.

"Well the thing is. These men are part of my Squadron and my Squadron leader ordered me to gather up the men. I was told that all of them are here but I am afraid that I don't want to ask every soldier here who they are. Since you are the bartender of this place I would like you ask for your help." I explained to him.

Sasaki-san leaned back as he removed his hand from inside the large beer bottle and placed it behind him. He then placed his right hand underneath his chin and closed his eyes.

It took a while for me to get my answer. Sasaki-san then opens his eyes and pointed his finger at the very back of the room where a group of soldiers are sitting around a table.

"I believe the men that you are looking for are those four over there." Sasaki-san says.

I then gave Sasaki-san a nod and grabbed my glass. The four men were awfully quite as I walked towards them. In fact, there's this miasma of gloominess all over them.

"Ahem" I uttered.

But none of them seems to have taken notice. Not wanting to repeat myself I placed my bottle on the round table and leaned closer on the soldier sitting in front of me.

"So, why is it that you guys had a gloomy look on your faces? Did you lose something or some shit?" I asked with a joking tone.

Oddly enough one of the soldiers sitting around the table answered with a scoff.

"I believe my pride as a man has been shattered."

It was then followed by a—

"I also believe I had no chance of mating someone."

Follo—

"I was just dumped by my girlfriend."

An—

"I think my family disowns me unknowingly."

"What in a world did you guys drink to be this somber?!" I yelled to them.

Simultaneously the four of them let out a deep sigh. I shook my head in realization that these men had received _misfortunes_ at the same time.

I took one available chair from an empty round table and placed it between the empty space of the tall soldier and the skinny looking soldier.

"My name is Captain Shizatsu Suketomo. I am your XO. I am here to recall you guys because Major Futoshi has ordered me to do so. Now, finish up your bottles and gather up outside." I said to them.

And then all four of them sighed once more, before gulping their bottles empty.

One after another they then stood up from their chairs and walked out of the area. I was left alone on the table for a while unable to drink my beer in a single gulp since they did it without any hand gestures. It was as if they knew what each one of them was gonna do.

I also let out a sigh before emptying my own glass of beer. I wouldn't want to keep those guys waiting outside.

After leaning my back on the backrest and yawning, I then stood up and placed my chair underneath the round table.

"Haaa…"

I then turned my head forwards and saw a woman wearing what looks like a miko outfit. She had her hands crossed together underneath her chin and was facing the glass window overlooking the ocean.

Something about her is making me uneasy. Not only she had crimson eyes, it was as if my instincts are telling me that she's bad news.

Our gaze suddenly met. She then softly let out a sigh and lowered her head. At that moment I saw a weird looking hair ornament that resembles a pagoda mast that was common on old warships that were sunk during the Second World War on her head.

"She's a cosplayer or something?" I asked myself as I walked towards the sliding glass door or also called Patio Door.

Just before my left foot stepped out of the area Sasaki-san called out to me. Saying that I haven't paid my bills as well as the bills of the men that walked out of the bar area, he also explained that since they were under my _command_ I am responsible for paying their bills.

Fun-fucking-tastic.

~o~

As she was staring at the dimming sky, she was interrupted by a man wearing a bartender's uniform. He had a kind smile on his face and on his hand is a white plate containing rice and a neatly sliced steak.

"I am terribly sorry for disturbing your _quite time_ , Yamashiro-san. But if you don't put anything in your stomach you will suffer greatly. You are still young Yamashiro-san. You need to take care of your body. Here eat this, I've already told the chief that I will be paying for this one." The bartender named Sasaki explained as softly as he could.

The woman sitting alone at the corner of the room with only a single round table to accompany her named Yamashiro gave the bartender a warm smile. The bartender could feel his heart fluttering as he saw the woman's elegant and yet saddened smile.

"I am terribly sorry, Sasaki-san. But I must refuse your offer." Yamashiro explained, her elegant and saddened smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a somber expression.

Yamashiro did not refuse the bartender's offer because she didn't like what was given to her. She is not that kind of a person who would just refuse a kind offer because she didn't like the food. No, there was a reason why she refused the bartender's offer.

"Pardon my ignorance. But by chance is this because you are afraid that your misfortune might befall upon me if you were to accept my offer?" The bartender named Sasaki asked.

Yamashiro was taken aback. She did not expect this old man to be this straightforward to the _shipgirl_ named Yamashiro.

The rumor about how countless people have met their misfortunes because they interacted or showed kindness towards her.

It was because of this rumor that she wasn't able to talk to other shipgirls properly in the Combined Fleet as well as the soldiers that are surrounding her.

Countless accidents have already happened because of the misfortune that is surrounding her.

Because of that she preferred to be left alone and wouldn't dare having eye contact with people she didn't knew.

 _Yamashiro the misfortunate shipgirl._ She wouldn't even get mad if the people around her would start calling her _Misfortune Mountain Castle_ , a word play of her own name.

"Seems like you already knew about the rumor surrounding me, huh? So would you still dare interacting with me, Sasaki-san?" Yamashiro asked.

"I am even more surprised that you even know my name, Yamashiro-san." The bartender said.

"Of course I know your name. The soldiers here are too rowdy that they would shout your name once and a while." Yamashiro explained remembering the times where soldiers would just suddenly yell the bartender's name to order something.

Sasaki fell silent as he placed the plate on the round table. He then starts placing a set of spoon and fork on each sides of the plate.

"Now, despite knowing that you are surrounded by these misfortunate things—do you think I would give you something such as this if I was afraid that misfortune might befall me someday?" Sasaki answered still wearing a warm smile on his face.

Yamashiro tried counter arguing but the words wouldn't come out of her lips, she could only shake her head in affirmation. Unable to say anything Yamashiro placed her right hand on the fork which was placed at the right side of the plate and stabs it on the steaming steak.

"Don't blame me if something happens to you after this." Yamashiro says as she took the spoon and started eating the food given to her.

"Of course I wouldn't do that, Yamashiro-san. I am not a terrible person who would do such a thing. Lastly, I wouldn't even dare saying a curse towards a beautiful person such as you." Sasaki said with a light laugh at the end of his sentence.

Yamashiro choked. Followed by three quick coughs and a jab on her chest, Yamashiro then yelled "Would you stop teasing me old man?!" with an embarrassed expression.

"Now-now, please continue eating your meal. I will be waiting over there if you need anything from me." Sasaki says before turning around and heading towards the bartender's area.

Yamashiro stared at the back of the said bartender one last time. She recalled the kind words that the old man has said to her during their brief exchange of words. Today marks the first time she has ever talked to anyone in this island other than her own fleet members.

She was deeply troubled. Troubled about what would happen to the old man. With that in mind, Yamashiro hastily ate her meal and called the old man once more to give her thanks.

They exchanged a couple of words but that was just it, A few moments later soldiers from the nearby base arrived prompting Sasaki to run back to his post. Displeased, Yamashiro glared at the newly arrived soldiers, scaring them in the process.

The soldiers hurried took their tables and turned their back towards Yamashiro, not wanting to exchange eye contact.

Yamashiro let out a sigh and faced the setting sun, she had her right hand placed on her cheeks, supporting her head's weight as she stared at the orange looking sun.

"…One-sama….Where are you…?" She asked herself for the 1203th time.

~o~

Morning came and she was still at the Carkamakala. The place is open for 24 hours so there might not be any problems but Sasaki-san on the other hand has to go home and tend for his health. She waited for him till morning, and her waiting paid off.

Sasaki arrived looking well and cheerful. _Something good must've happened to him_ , Yamashiro thought to herself as she gave the bartender a warm smile.

Before she could even say a word or wave at the old man soldiers from the nearby base arrived with rowdy cheers. _Something good must've happen to them as well….bastards_ , Yamashiro thought once more.

Sasaki hurriedly walked behind the counter and started asking the soldiers what to drink. Then another group of soldiers arrived and another and another….The place was suddenly packed full.

 _If this goes on he wouldn't be able to talk to me….Such misfortune…._

With another sigh, Yamashiro faced the ocean once more. Annoyed by the loud cheers of the soldiers inside the bar area.

~o~

 **July 02**

Days, weeks, and a month have passed and Yamashiro found herself standing in front of the Carkamakala's front entrance once again, this time she was certain that she would be able to talk to the old man once again. She has a lot of topics to talk about as well.

There were times where she wasn't able to come to this place for a couple of times because she received orders to protect a convoy that is returning to the mainland.

Also there was this one time where she didn't move a muscle from this place for a single week because she really wants to talk to the old man after returning from a hazardous sortie. But she wasn't able to meet him. At that time also she was reminded to go home and at least take a shower because she looked like a mess for staying in that place for almost a week.

Not only she was reminded by a certain man form the Air Corp, she was also almost sued by the restaurant's manager for bothering the other customers. She managed to persuade the manager and the issue was dropped.

 _Today! For sure!_ She was confident that she will be able to talk to the old man. With a determined look, she opened the front door and walked towards the bar area with swift movements. Gently she slid the patio door open and checked if the old man was present.

However—

"Clint-san, I would like a bottle of Sapporo please."

There's a different person standing on the bartender's area. He was a young looking man wearing the same attire as the old man. He had a brown hair—probably dyed—and a cheerful face. It was a typical expression of a person who hasn't seen the horrors of the war that they currently fighting on.

Yamashiro walked towards the bartender's area and called the guy named Clint. She then sat beside the soldier that was talking to Clint a while ago.

The soldier was disturbed greatly by Yamashiro's presence, giving her a wary look and a loud gulp.

"Excuse me, I would like to ask a question." Yamashiro said.

The bartender named Clint slowly approached her cautiously. He must've known Yamashiro's misfortune bringing rumor as well.

The bartender gulped saying "What is it?"

Yamashiro furrowed, annoyed by the bartender's weak standing and voice. Either way she still asked the guy.

"What happened to the old bartender that used to work here? Is he currently resting? Is he currently out of shift right now? Please would you kindly tell me? I need to know this instant!"

"Wait you didn't know?" The one that answered her was the man sitting right next to her.

 _A soldier that had flight wings on his top uniform, is he perhaps a pilot?_

"I wouldn't ask if I knew…" Yamashiro says.

Having felt the pissed off aura from those words the pilot chose his words carefully. He wouldn't want to be receiving misfortune from this woman.

"It's okay, Captain Takamori. I will answer her question." The guy named Clint says. He let out a deep sigh and said, "Sasaki-san has passed away from old age yesterday. They are currently conducting a prayer session on his house right now hence the reason why we are understaffe—"

The bartender was unable to finish his sentence. Not because he was forcibly shut by the Captain but instead he chose to stop speaking.

Empty. Yes that is what he saw from those crimson eyes of the girl named Yamashiro. He wanted so say something but he could not. He couldn't think of a single sentence to say to her.

"Yamashiro-san" a soft young voice reverberated in his ears.

It was little girl. She wore a black uniform set and red tie. She had blue eyes and a black hair that was braided towards her left. She had a cold expression and saddened expression on her face as she faced the woman that was named Yamashiro.

"Yamashiro-san" The little girl called out once more.

"I heard you the first time, Shigure." Yamashiro cold says as she turned her head towards the little girl named Shigure.

The little girl's expression changed to a serious look. With her hand strongly clutched she then says, "Sortie orders from Admiral Goto. We are to escort another convoy towards Nagasaki Naval Base this time."

 _Escort? What is this girl talking about? Are they soldiers perhaps? But with their attires, one would say that this woman named Yamashiro works on a shrine while this little girl named Shigure is currently attending school. Lastly didn't she say something about received orders from an officer named Admiral Goto?_

The bartender said words inside his head as he watches the two from behind the counter.

"Understood…." Yamashiro says with a bitter tone, "I didn't expect that it would happen to him as well…" She added.

"Yamashiro-san it wasn't your fault." The little girl named Shigure uttered almost immediately, "What happened to him was a natural case. It's not—"

"What do you know about, _Shigure of Sasebo?"_ Yamashiro asked with a threatening tone, "What do you know about me? We've only been together in a single battle. You don't know what it's like to be—" Her tone gradually increasing, "No, what the hell am I saying? I'm so sorry…" Suddenly with a soft tone she placed her hand on top of the little girls head and started stroking it.

The little girl named Shigure shook her head to the sides. A warm smile emerged out of her cold expression.

"It's fine Yamashiro-san. Let's go, the others are waiting for you." She said grasping Yamashiro's hand and walked her out of the bar area.

Clint blinked his eyes twice, unable to understand what the fuck just happened. He expected the two to be having a heated argument but instead, like all of a sudden—

"So that's Shigure of Sasebo, huh? I did not expect a lucky shipgirl to be with her fleet." The officer named Captain Takamori says as he drank his beer.

"Excuse my ignorance but who is Shigure of Sasebo? Is she a famous J-pop idol or something?" Clint asked while scratching the back of his head.

Captain Takamori snorted as he heard Clint's words. He did not expect the guy in front of him to be this idiotic.

"You probably failed your History Class didn't you?" Captain Takamori sighs, "Alright first things first. Do you know what those two are?"

Clint furrowed after receiving his question. _Well isn't that easy? Is he blind or something?_

"They are girls obviously…"

A smile emerged out of Captain Takamori's face. _This guy is beyond incompetent_ he said to himself.

"Those two. They are called Shipgirls. They aren't your typical girls that you see around here." Captain Takamori explained.

"Wait you can't be serious?! There are shipgirls posted in this island?!" Clint yelled.

Captain Takamori immediately grabbed Clint by the collar and pressed his palm on to his mouth. A pissed look on his face surfaced, "You idiot don't scream out loud!"

Clint nodded twice. Captain Takamori separated his hand from Clint's mouth, he then sat back to his chair and drank his beer.

"You already knew about the misfortune bringing girl that has crimson eyes right? Guess what? Now you know she's a shipgirl and not a normal human being." Captain Takamori added.

"I-I did not expect this one." Clint says in bafflement.

"Even old man Sasaki knew she was a shipgirl at first glance. Man you need to learn your shit." Captain Takamori then tilted his head on the table, "It kinda sounds eerie when you think about it."

"What do you mean, Captain?"

With a sigh Captain Takamori explained, "Those two already died in the past."

"Wait what?"

"Well technically they sank in battle during the second world war. It's actually kind intriguing to see them walking among us. Warships from the previous generation coming back to help us fight the Abyssals but this time however they have bodies similar to a human girl and not a rusting lump of steel."

Captain Takamori remembered the previous meeting that was conducted after the first air victory that happened above Amami Airport in which squadrons from the 12th Air Wing managed to defend the airport from 540 Abyssal Planes.

It was explained during the meeting what kind of VIP's that they will be assisting during Convoy Runs or also called Amami Supply Runs. It was explained during the meeting what these _shipgirls_ are and what they are capable of. It was also explained that they must not interact with the shipgirls as much as possible since they are highly unstable due to the PTSD's that they are experiencing due to their experiences during the Second World War.

The informants were basically saying _if you value your life don't mess around with the shipgirls._

"Poor girls…" Captain Takamori muttered, "After receiving their eternal rest from underneath the sea they are summoned back into this world to fight another war…Talk about some messed up shit."

Letting out another sigh; this time a heavy one; Captain Takamori emptied his beer bottle.

"Clint, refill my glass. I think I'll drink one more bottle before I quit drinking." Captain Takamori says with a joking manner.

* * *

 _Twenty-eight seconds later Carkamalaka was erased from the earth after a gas leak from underground exploded_ _killing 29 civilians—including Carkamakala's eight staff—and 16 soldiers of the IJN and IJN-AC._


End file.
